marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Absconders: Issue 23
Welcome!! This is the TWENTY-THIRD issue of our new Marvel Fanon-Made storyline called The Absconders. ''To read the previous issue, click here. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Trey Soniak (Earth-2025) * Thecryingwolf3553 - Eliana Rosenheim (Earth-2025) * PyroHunter16 - Haruto Higashikata (Earth-2025) * Infamoussnake - Dominic Bernedicci (Earth-2025) * Guilthegreat - Raa-4 (Earth-2025) If you want to join this RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a Marvel OC (Original Character) submitted to deviantART OR this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. 'Disclaimer: Any real-life or fictional brands are used in as a parody.' None of us are actually sponsored, nor do we care to be sponsored. Now let us begin the RP and enjoy :) Key: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * ''Italic writing is a special writing type for characters with second personalities or long distance dialogue (telepathy or calls). * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- Two weeks later It was night, and the Dark Absconders had expanded the underground of the mansion into something akin to a Batcave, Dominic's hologram then showed up. Dominic: All of you, we have a situation! Everyone is needed... Antonia: What is it? Virus: What is so urgent you need everyone to go for? Dominic: Dinomo tower is getting attacked, I need all of you to prevent what my father has left from going to the ground... Thad: Is it Gardener's men? Dominic: Yes, inside sources say a man named Wayne is leading them. Thad: Wayne?! I know that bastard... He looks down at his missing finger Let's go. They head over to Dinomo Tower, it is being held by several Leon Corps mercenaries, and there are cops outside trying to communicate with the men inside. There are gunshots and armed soldiers preventing the police from entering, with claims of a bomb planted within. As several staff and security are trapped inside, the police refuse to enter. Jason: Damn, as if this building could take a couple more hits... Vice (Chloe): Let's get in there and tear them apart! Thad: They have carbonadium bullets it would seem, this division of Leon Mercenaries still got their carbonadium supply even after we raided their warehouses. He said, closing his eyes and reading the mind of a soldier inside. Jason: Carbonadium? No thanks, I'll stay out here with the cops, helping some civies escape... Virus: I shall cut off escape routes, no one leaves... They watched as she slithered around the tower, guarding it, Antonia made her suit form, the symbiote making it more liquid like. Antonia: Thad, Vice, let's go... She burst through the front door, shooting webs at the guns of the mercenaries she jumped at one, drop kicking him, which made her jump away and did a superhero landing, making tendrils to fight off other mercs. Thad waved his hand as several mercs aimed their guns at their own heads and killed themselves, as Vice waited by a doorway for more guards. Another guard came as she grabbed them, snapping their neck and fueling herself with death energy. The three continued through the building, escalating more floors. They saw an employee getting shot by a mercenary, but Thad quickly redirected his gun to the floor, as Vice fired a shot at his face, burning it off. Thad then kicked the man as he went flying out a window. Thad: Leave. Employee: Help, my coworkers are inside the break room! Thad: Don't worry about them, get yourself out of here. Now. They heard a mercenary yelling at some employees to shut up, coming from the next room. There, three soldiers, ten staff hostages. Antonia nodded, noticing the vent that leads into the room, Antonia burst in, taking down the two guards, the last one she grabbed by the neck. Antonia: TELL ME WHAT WE NEED TO KNOW! '''She growled letting both her own voice and Glory's voice mix.' Soldier: AH! Wayne's on the roof, he told us to evacuate in seven minutes! Antonia: ''ANY OTHER HOSTAGES!? Soldier: Not that I know! I was just hired by Wayne, that's all! Thad bursts into the room. Thad: Then lead our way to him. Kill any mercenary that meets your eye. Soldier: O-okay! They follow the mercenary through the floors, as he unexpectedly kills the other mercenaries, backed by the Dark Absconders. He's eventually killed, but he helped them make it to the top floor. Thad: Alright, Wayne's on the roof, there's talks of a bomb, I say we just cave the roof in and get out. They're interrupted by a scream, coming from the roof. Oh? There's a hostage there too. It's... It's Viviane. Viviane was trying to crawl away from him. Viviane: P-Please, don't do this... Wayne: Not until you tell me why you have Bernedicci's powers, are you pretending to be him? Because if so it means we'd have to kill you too. Viviane: I'm, continuing his legacy! She noticed Antonia arrive up on the helipad, with Chloe and Virus, deciding to keep Wayne distracted ''And that starts with standing my ground, and not letting you bring this tower down... Wayne: Oh I'm sorry lady, but this tower is coming down, and I'm afraid you don't have a choice! ''He holds up a knife and cuts her across her chest The destruction of this tower will seal the downfall of the Absconders, a downfall that will come in fire and blood! He takes out a walkie-talkie Is everyone out? Good, one minute left before this comes tearing down. Begin. They hear gunshots below on street level, as mercenaries from afar take out the police officers and escape the area, but run into Jason who tries to fight them off. That's my cue to leave, girl, as much as I'd love to stay. He turns around, seeing Antonia, Virus and Vice and gasping. Antonia approaches her, showing the toothy grin of a symbiote host, cracking her knuckles, with Virus giving a flaming appearance of black fire behind her. Walkie-talkie: Sir! There's four intruders! Wayne: Yes thank you I'm well aware- wait four? Looks like one party member is missing. Vice: He's taking care of the rest of your men down on the street! Wayne: Aw, he'll miss the fireworks. Walkie-talkie: Wayne, there's a fifth guy outside! He's taking us out! Wayne: Fifth? The guy on the street is your fifth member? Then where's your fourth? Vice: He's disarming your bomb. Wayne: This bomb? He rips his shirt open, revealing a bomb strapped to his chest. Vice: What?! I thought Thad said he located the bomb...! Wayne: Why would I only have one bomb? That's not fun, now five bombs, that's fun! Antonia: Now, we have to agree, screw catching a bullet, I'm looking forward to ripping that off your chest! She was walking much slower to Wayne, still grinning. Wayne: Oh be my guest, the timer's overdue! As she walks closer, he holds a gun to Viviane's head, a carbonadium pistol Ah, we'd hate for her to go out like Bernie, that wouldn't be very original. Antonia: Come on, fire then! Viviane: W-Wha- A gunshot was heard, but in an instant, the gun was out of Wayne's hand, Viv was out of his arm, and there was a hole with no blood in Antonia's hand. Antonia looked through the bullet hole, showing her human eye. Antonia: Now that, is fun~ The hole filled in perfectly. Now give it up... Wayne: Urg, fine take her! But this building can't be saved... He clicks a detonator in his mouth, as several explosions are heard, rumbling throughout the entire building like an earthquake. The roof caves in the centre, as Wayne and the others step back, separated by a large hole in the floor into a deep pit of fire. HAHA! Do you see that? Where's your fourth member now, it's quite a shame because he managed to disarm one bomb. But no matter, I have one right here... I do hope you didn't forget any hostages...? Vice: All saved. Wayne: Even the ones in the nearby buildings...? Vice:... Wayne: Oops! They noticed the building block next to them was on fire too, and some hostages were caught in the explosion. Antonia looked at Viv, Viv nodded as she armored up into Dove protocol flying fast to the other buildings. '' Vice: Enough sh-t, I'll kill him for doing this to Dominic's company! ''She turns into white energy and dashes at Wayne, but he jumps out the way and takes out a gun, firing several bullets at her but she dodges by running side to side. She turns physical again and forms an energy blade out of her arm, and slashes down at him as he holds an arm to block. It burns his arm heavily, but he doesn't flinch. He stands up and punches her, taking advantage of her shock to his resistance. Wayne: Stupid b-tch... He notices a helicopter approach, a police one. Crap, crap, f-ck, sh-t! Well, looks like it's my time to go. Farewell, Absconders! He heads over to the pit of fire leading through the building and spreads his arms out to his sides, then drops straight into the hole, diving down and landing in the flames. Everyone watches in shock, as Wayne's screams are heard throughout the roaring fire, though it's more a battle cry scream than that of pain. Another explosion is activated, as the building crumbles and topples over, the Dark Absconders falling with it. Dinomo Tower collapses, hitting the street like a wave of rubble. Jason sees this and runs over to it. Jason: Holy crap guys! He helps everyone out of the rubble Is everyone okay? Where's Thaddeus? Virus came out, pulling Chloe and Antonia, Antonia stirs up. Antonia: Thaddeus? She looked around worried. The flaming rubble burst in a dust explosion, as Thaddeus came walking out, all the debris and fire being pushed out his path. He looked injured and dirty. Thad: I'm here... Turns out there were multiple bombs... I got one. Jason: Oh well done you saved that one brick from exploding. Thad: Is Wayne dead? Antonia: He jumped into fire, exploding, and the tower collapsed, pretty sure he's dead... Thad looks into the flames, the fire still burning. A piece of rubble shifts and collapses, startling Thad but he quickly realises it's nothing, Wayne is dead. He looks down at his lost finger and smiles. Thad: Let's go. Mission successful? Antonia: Eh, 50/50... Virus: The mission was supposed to be save the tower... Thad: Oh who cares, we saved your arse so be thankful at least. They nodded, going back to their hideout, where Dominic, was waiting with an armored Viv, him with the sheathed sword in hand. Dominic: What. Happened!? '''He glared at all of them.' Thad: Calm down. We saved some of your staff, which you'll probably have to pay therapy for, and we saved your treasured girl Viviane. Though your building got knackered, and so did I...damn thing fell on me... Dominic: 'He sighed, keeping his cool 'And Wayne? Thad: Happy to say he kicked the bucket. Killed himself apparently. Dude seemed crazy anyway. Hopefully that ends anymore attacks on your company, so we don't have to fight your battles anymore... August 31th, 2026 'The morning after the death of Wayne Caerwyn, Richard's best friend. Richard Gardener was in a lounge room in Gardener Tower, drunk and laying back in a comfy chair. He seemed to be mourning over his friend's death, but he had no tears in his eyes. His advisor John Rivers entered the room hesitantly, peering in and seeing Gardener staring at the ceiling lights.' Richard: Go away... John: Richard, I heard what happened. I'm sorry it happened as it did. Richard: It shouldn't have happened at all. This is what they've done, they murdered my father, and now my best...friend. John: 'He entered the room and sat beside him' The news know who did this, I can't bury it, the conspiracy theorists online are claiming Bernedicci is a martyr and you're a psychopath. Richard: Bury it. John: I can't- Richard: Then keep them as they are - conspiracies. John: I'll try. Richard: Urg, is this what people do when someone dies? Drink it all away? It's pathetic. 'He drops the bottle' I will rain Hell on them for this... John: I think you need to stay calm and collected, make an informed and calculated counter to this loss. I'm not saying demolishing Dinomo Tower was a bad move, but it sure was risky, impulsive, and uncalled for. Richard: Do you expected me to wait for more of my men to die before I can do something "called for"?! John: No but, you could avoid action for a while, let the rumours about you die down, and make your next move untraceable back to you. Richard: You want me to take another bullet? 'He chuckled, and so did John' John: No, just let me handle this Absconders problem. Richard: Fine... John: You can talk about it if you want. Richard: Talk about what? John: Wayne... Richard: What is there to say? He was my friend, he's dead now. 'He sat forward and held his head' I remember when we were kids, playing on my father's island. He always played rough, jumping through the mud and wrestling against the concrete, jumping off platforms and everything, he didn't mind it, he couldn't feel pain. Congenital insensitivity to pain, is what they called it. He was born unable to feel pain, lead to some painful moments for me as a child, could never keep up with him on the playground. 'He smiled.' It always interested me, he was different, superhuman I'd say. Not feeling pain? That's a superpower in my eyes, too bad no one realised it but me. John: Yes, you two were inseparable, your father told me. You were ten when you met him? Richard: And he was six, yes. Despite the age gap we got along fine. It was his unique genetic trait that made him stand out from all the other kids, it was fascinating, so I had to learn more, just how "super" he could go. When I was fourteen, and he was around ten, I had my father's scientists experiment on him. Increased his durability, his resistance to the elements, sharpened his teeth, tested his ability, enhanced his aggression. I turned him into a real monster, a guard dog for me. Chasing the other kids on the playground was much more fun after that. 'He chuckled a bit, as John looked at him weirdly behind his back.' John: Sounds like an interesting childhood. Richard: Well it wasn't. I grew up on that damn island, seeing my father play those dumb games. What was the point, I mean yeah sure the first few games were an interesting survival experiment for the people, seeing how their adrenaline kicked in and how much faster they ran under fire, but then it just got boring to watch. John: Yes well- Richard: Then it got interesting again, when Gemstone came. Did you see the things she did on that island? I noticed the security cameras around the island perimeter film her powers, and so I had to get that crap recorded on the inside, with my own camera. What she did to my poor father, though... John: Yes, Thomas was a- Richard: And then she walked off, and of course I had to leave in my helicopter, but did you see what she did before she left? I mean after taking back the game participants, she destroyed the entire island. In one single movement. I caught it all on camera as my helicopter took off, from the air. It was...amazing. I obviously left that out from the footage I showed the public, only showed what I recorded of her killing my dad, but the rest I kept. How does one even hold power like that? John: Don't worry, if we stay smart and play this cunningly, we'll be able to defeat her and avenge your father. Richard: No, I mean how does one obtain that power? John: There's not a safe bet that you could, which it's why it's best we defeat the Absconders so the power will go back to the cunning mind rather than the destructive force. Richard: Yes...of course. How is our development of the inhibitors then? John: Slow, but hopefully they'll be ready before the Absconders come knocking again. Richard: Right... September 1st, 2026 'Haruto woke up in his own room at home for once. So many days had been spent at the Vanishing Point, or at Katie's home. Recently, Akeno had been inviting him over for dinner, which he felt was an obvious attempt at getting a hold of his romantic interests. She even cooked the majority of the meals that she invited him over for, which was very thoughtful. He sat up and sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking to his side to see... Akeno.' Haruto: *Um... what? When did she get here? We don't have alcohol in the house anymore after Mom and Dad drank it all over time... Oh right, I invited her over for dinner for once.* 'Since it was a Tuesday and school had just started up again a couple weeks ago, he poked her cheek a couple of times till she stirred.' Hey, we need to get ready for school. Akeno: Five more minutes... 'She grumbled in her sleep as she scooted closer to him.' You're so warm and cozy... Haruto: The shower's warmer and cozier. 'He got out of bed as Akeno stretched before getting up and yawning.' Akeno: Why are you waking up so early? Haruto: I have to make myself lunch and shower and basically everything for the rest of the day. 'The Alarm went off before Haruto switched it off, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower as Akeno yawned again.' Akeno: If that door isn't locked, I'm showering with you! 'She went to open the door, but it was locked.' Dammit... 'She went to the other bathroom with a shower to get ready for the day as Haruto quickly washed up and brushed his teeth. By the time she was out of the shower and dressed, Haruto had already made a quick omelette with some fried rice for breakfast, a cup of coffee, and a cup of tea while he was packing their lunches.' How did you... Haruto: I shower faster than you. By the time you shut off the water, I had finished cooking breakfast after getting on my clothes. 'He closed the bento boxes and handed one to Akeno.' How's American school life? Akeno: It's alright. 'She took the box and put it into her bag before sitting at the table and eating.' Kinda missing Japan's system though... having to go to different classes is annoying... Haruto: You'll get used to it. Besides, the school was nice enough to give you all the credits you need to graduate with me. Count yourself lucky, Akeno-chan. Akeno: Yeah, yeah... When did you get your driver's license, anyway? I need to apply for one of those... Haruto: Got it like... a month ago. When I ''wasn't on an alien planet getting new powers. Akeno: Hey, your powers got you a nice car. Haruto: Eh, had to defeat a weird monster thing to get it. Akeno: You still have a cool car... Haruto: Yeah yeah... They finished their breakfast quickly before leaving the house. Haruto used his phone with the Lykan bottle, summoning a red Lykan Hypersport which he and Akeno entered before heading to Katie's house to pick her up. Once the three of them were in the car, they headed to school. Literally everyone is jealous of the fact that Haruto pulls up to the school in a multi-million dollar car with two girls. Talk about his comeuppance from being that shy kid that sat in the corner of the class who didn't want to be noticed... Katie: There's something about pulling up to school in this super-expensive car that feels... fun. Haruto: Not to mention the fact that it's basically impossible to destroy unless you have similar powers to mine... Haruto opened the dashboard and pulled his spare phone, since he had to keep his primary phone in car form or else people would start questioning where it went. In any case, I'll see you two at break later. They nodded and parted ways, Akeno following Haruto since she shared most of his classes. The rest of the day flew by, just a ton of notes, an occasional rant from Ty about how Haruto stole Katie from him, a casual monster flying in and forcing Haruto to take a "bathroom break" so he could transform into Override and punch it away before taking its essence to purify later. By the end of the day, Katie and Akeno had been dropped off at their respective homes before Haruto could head to the VP to purify the essence. Haruto: What do we have today... He reached into the microwave-device and pulled out a black battery with a cyan crown and longsword on it. Eh? Cap says "K," so... knight? King? He loaded the battery into the Best Match tester, which labelled it as "King." He ran the usual test of Best Match, figuring out that it matched with Demon of all things. Demon King? Maou, huh? If the bottle has a sword on it, I'm just gonna assume there's a weapon provided already. And so, Haruto spent the rest of the day doing homework and working with the Light and Shadow batteries to produce an upgraded form. A few Hours later... In a quiet Area down at Eureka, California. A tall, American/Japanese boy was on his computer trying to complete his essay on some document analysis for Uni when someone close to him entered his room, that someone being the boy's brother aka Andrew Wilson Andrew: Yo Izuna! C'mon let's do something I'm bored and I sure as hell know you are! Izuna: Yeah I guess I ought to take a break from this damn thing. Izuna sighed and saved his work as he closed his PC with a smile, Uni work was such a drag... Andrew ran over and hugged Izuna for taking a break, to which he hugged back. The boys went downstairs to watch some TV, Izuna became increasingly weary after that event that happened 2 days ago which was the destruction of the Dinomo industries tower so he decided that tonight he was going to do some investigating. Andrew: I'll get the remote. After saying so he extended his hand and what seemed like black sand manifested and lunged at the remote, grabbing it and bringing it back to Andrew. Izuna: I see you've been training! Andrew: yeah, whenever I have free time. I need it to defend myself and you of course, after all... I get the feeling that people like us are being targeted...and I won't forgive anyone who hurts you! They dead At this point Izuna was very well aware about Andrew's tendency to get very protective real fast and their Father Rasa Wilson said that he has inherited that from his mother, Kushina Wilson. '' ''However, unlike Andrew who can manipulate that 'Iron-sand' Izuna could use the Dark-force. It was a trick that his father had planned out for him as he didn't inherit his powers but Andrew did, so knowing that Izuna would scout out some of his old S.H.I.E.L.D gear and old stuff from back in the day, he did it for him. He purposely left a book with an incantation that would take him into the Dark-Force and expose him long enough for him to gain powers, and that is exactly what happened. From that day forward, Izuna had adopted the name 'Shadow Reaper' and Andrew his brother adopted the alias of 'Sand Demon'. However, due to Izuna's sheer determination and continuous training....his father had allowed him to go out at night and to 'investigate', by which he means be a hero and help out society. As there is no one left to deal with threats or events like the one that had happened 2 days ago and Izuna was very determined to find the true meaning of yesterdays events. He would take Andrew with him, but he was still too inexperienced and needed more training, since he had to balance out school and hero work. Fast forward to later that night when Andrew went to train with his powers in the basement of his home, Izuna set of to do what he had set out to do. He used his powers to then form his usual hero outfit, he wore black cloak over a black shirt and pants with a sliver belt along with a flak-jacket that strongly resembles Rocket-Raccoon's own vest as an inspiration. However, it was more reinforced and had a fixed sword sheath that was diagonally strapped near the waist. Along with fingerless gloves and his signature weapon, a War-fan. He strapped the fan to his back and sheathed the sword, hiding all of this under his cloak as he put on his hood and ran out of the house and ventured onto the streets, not knowing what he may find. Meanwhile, Antonia was on top of one of the many buildings, suited up as Glory, she was pretty much scouting, either for Gardener, or Agency troops, either way, she was extremely bored. She however could sense something in the streets, as impossible it may be, great power that wasn't doing something. Antonia: *Woah, should we call this in?...You're right...He's probably busy making Chloe scream, he he...Oh you'll get it when you're older...* She decided to camouflage, crawling across the sides of buildings stealthily, tracking for the source of that power. Back on the streets, Izuna was stealthy making his way to the wrecked tower two days ago. He decided to wait in the shadows and scout things out, he then sensed that someone was following him and smiled deciding to play along and acting like he was completely oblivious. '' Izuna: *Perhaps he/she is hostile? Oh well... I've played this for long enough, whoever's been following me has been doing it for quite sometime.* You can come out now, I know you're there ''Antonia was still very well hidden. Antonia: *Okay we do what he- Wait what? No, don't you dare!* "Antonia" jumped out, and landed in a stance akin to Spider-man, with teeth showing, it was obviously Glory in charge. Glory: Who do you think you are to trespass here!? She hissed out, preparing tendrils. Izuna: Tsk, so you are hostile! Listen...whatever you are, I just came here to investigate what happened. And if you're going to pose a threat to me....Izuna's hand pulled back the cloak and gripped the sword handle, partially unsheathing it.''Then we're going to have a problem, I consider this a site of a terror attack now I say one last time....back off! ''Izuna and this...thing just stand there facing each other eye to eye ready to throw down it if ever came to that. And that it did, as in a burst of speed, the arm of Glory stretched and increased in size, punching him down, she gave the fist a stone-like composition, in order to increase power with each crush. '' ''Izuna struggled to stand back up, using the Dark-force to manipulate the shadows around his to heal. Izuna: Bad....mistake....creature! Izuna withdrew his Katana and the blade went black as the Dark-force surged through it, power radiating off of it. As the creature moved to attack, Izuna swung that blade and released a controlled, quiet blast of Dark-Force energy that blasted the creature through the opposite wall and held the sword in a reverse grip, the Dark-Force surging through it. He could hear the fiendish chuckle, Glory was fine, she stretched about, laughing, she already made it possible for Antonia to manipulate Water, Earth, Air, and Fire again, but took it a step further by allowing their body to take up qualities of those elements. Antonia: *Glory! Stop!* She suddenly fell, dusting herself off, but was faced with this kid slashing again, which she dodged, trying to explain ''*Okay, you're right, maybe we could knock this kid on his ass, who knows, he could be part of the Agency...Oh completely, so, let's make our dads proud, and actually work as a team... B-tch, you know I live for this!* ''The next attack, she caught with two fingers with one hand, she took qualities of Earth and was pushing back Izuna, she growled '''Your form is sloppy, kid! '''She pushed him back with a push kick, no more teeth showing, as she got into a proper fighting stance. Izuna: So you can talk, now then...shall we end this duel? I really gotta investigate that thing over there. Izuna, stood up with slightly more difficulty and let his cloak reveal his inner attire. He reached for his back and smirked as he pulled out his War-Fan, when the next attack which was a fire attack came right at him. Izuna simply held out the fan and it absorbed it, turning it silver. He sheathed the sword and used his powers to form a Scythe and coated the blade with Dark-force energy as he slipped into the shadows seemingly vanishing as he voice rang out from the shadows Izuna: Shall we begin? The Creature looked around but by the time it sensed him he was already behind him, Izuna hit the creature with fan which still had the absorbed attack in it. Izuna made her crash through more buildings and used the Dark-force to appear behind the creature again as he used his Scythe and slashed at the creature which harmed it and momentarily forced it to open up revealing human skin Izuna: *i think i know what that is....Dad used to tell me about something called symbiotes, could this be....* He fell back, not causing anymore harm and adopting a defensive form You're a symbiote are you not? Now then, I'd appreciate if we'd stop fighting....my name is Shadow Reaper...what's yours I wonder...rather...what's your host's name? She reeled back, staying in the shadows. Antonia: You may not have any finesse, but you can show a girl a good time, call us Glory... No footsteps could be heard, until she came out of nowhere with a flurry of quick attacks, Boxing, Karate, Savate, Taekwando, Muay Thai, it was obvious she had these styles, and more, she went into hiding again ''I'm not letting some Agency brat rummage through Absconders property! ''She was again, very stealthy, but it was a sign, she was being careful. Izuna: Agency? I know not of this agency, I'm a freelance hero and my dad was an former S.H.I.E.L.D agent name Kaze as his codename? Ring a bell, he was one of Fury's right hand man. I was in hiding due to fear of my little brother being targeted due to us having powers due to events of late, if you're one of those heroes who were misrepresented in the news...then I understand your suspicion. I do not wish to fight you, I just wish to solve this mystery once and for all. Izuna sheathed the Scythe and placed the fan back, making his cloak cover his equipment. ''My armour, was inspired by Rocket raccoon. He and the Guardians are not forgotten, they are heroes and there is someone out there trying to tarnish their rep I have something to say about that! My mother too was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, alongside my father. So I say again, I shall not fight you.''Izuna stood still and waited for her reply. If you so wish, we could continue this duel another time perhaps? But now is not the time. Antonia: *If that was the case he'd know who the Agency is, dad said it himself, those eagle headed idiots have their noses everywhere.* She was ready to pounce, before a familiar figure flew in, Vanquish, except not dead, or male, it was obvious a female in the suit. Viviane: Glory stand down! Antonia looked at her and did so grumbling. Izuna: Who are you supposed to be? The two females turned towards Izuna who was looking at them with a straight face when he heard them mumble something about recruitment and his connection to S.H.I.E.L.D and even Nicolas Fury himself. Which wasn't true, His father knew Fury and not him but at least the fighting stopped and that one good thing to come out of all of this. Meanwhile with Dom He was on his bed, until he could hear his phone buzz, he lazily picked up. Dominic: Viv? Hell's up? He sleepily asked, sitting up, groaning. Viviane: Dom, we have a kid here, he's got powers... '''Dominic stood up when he heard this.' Dominic: ''Virtues killed them all Viv, no way. Viviane: Just get here, please, so far, me and Toni won't really be, good enough. '''Dominic agreed, as he hung up, he looked to his bed, looking at Chloe, he went over, kneeling down, kissing her forehead.' Dominic: I'll be back soon... 'He smiled at her, he put on some pants, a jacket, a cap, shades, and some sneakers, works every time, he grabbed Mifune's blade and a gym bag, taking a car they found, he also called Eliana to go to their location, which was the ruins of Dinomo tower. He arrived soon. 'Eli, will be here any second. 'He removed the shades, and cap, letting down the hood, revealing his face to Izuna 'Now, you must be Izuna... Izuna: Yes, but formally I am known as The Shadow Reaper...sorta like my secret identity. You must be Dominic, I've heard about you. It is true that I have powers, very powerful powers I got from the Dark-force. Anyways, what can you tell me about this...Agency. Are they the ones trying to demonise Heroes both old and new? Dominic: Ha, old, yeah we all know they would have this sh-t figured out...So it's just us, the new generation, a friend of ours defected, I thought S.H.I.E.L.D was nosy, but what they lack in detail, they make up for in coverage... Targeted me and the others of the original Absconders quartet, but fortunately Glory, and Vanquish over here are good enough secrets... Now back to you, Dark-force, read, heard about it, how do I know it won't affect you the same way it did to others? Izuna: Because as long as I have people I care about, I shall keep the darkness at bay. I've trained with it, and basically grew up with it. It's a part of me I won't go rogue.... I have a family to protect along with a little brother who too has powers over iron-sand....due to my father's powers being passed onto him. However he is young and inexperienced...hence he is not yet ready to open conflicts. You can trust me...as I trust you. 'Izuna hold out his hand in a handshake and shook Dominic's hand with a smile' Dominic: 'He smiled back 'Let's hope V trusts you though, and if you're up to standards. Izuna: Oh believe me, I am....now then. Wanna tell me what really happened at your tower two days ago? Dominic: Gardener Industries head, Rick, he sent a suicide bomber, let's just say this place is his gravestone... Izuna: Tsk, Suicide bomber, what a coward. So anyways, now that the matter is settled. What happens now? I overheard your friends talk about recruitment. I'd be happy to join. 'Eliana arrived at the area in her Volatile armour.' Eliana: ''Happy to join? This guy is the superhuman? How can we trust you, I mean you were apparently sneaking around at night, what's up with that? Izuna turns around and sees the woman who addressed him and replied Izuna: I apologise for being suspicious, I just didn't want to be seen that's all. And I know I only got spotted because I got sense out...not from actually being seen. I was concerned about the events that happened two days ago so I decided to check it out. That is all, nothing more, nothing less. The only other good thing to come out of this was the workout I got from fighting the symbiote.....no offence but I found it refreshing. Eliana: Oddly we met quite a few teammates through an initial fight... Anyway, we let someone in who we trusted even less than you, and even he ended up sacrificing himself for justice. I'm fine with you joining us. But, we would want to see you help us out a bit before we invite you back to our base, to make sure you're not a secret agent or something... It's just customary. Nothing personal. '''Her voice changer was still active' Izuna: I see, that is fine. I know where you are coming from. I shall try to be of any assistance, as of now. What do you want me to do? Eliana: Tag along on some missions. Give us your personal contact information, a phone number or whatever, and we'll alert you whenever a threat emerges in the city and we can stop it together, so I can see if you're serious about this hero thing. It might not be me, any of the Absconders could join you really. Some of us are busy...'' Izuna: I understand, here's my number. Izuna hands out his house phone number to the girl and bowed respectfully. I have one request as well. The girl raised here eyebrows and asked him to get it out. If you people have a decent HQ with training equipment and an instructor... I request that you train my brother, Andrew. Other than that, I have no other questions. Eliana: Brother? I'm assuming he's powered too. We don't have official instructors but we have experienced Absconders to train him, we'll see how you do on your mission. If you pass, I'll see to it your brother is aided. That's all. '''She and the other Absconders turned around and left the area, leaving Izuna to think.' The Next Morning 'It was early in the day but Izuna had already received several texts from Eliana urging him to wake up. Apparently dozens of citizens were out protesting against the Absconders, and the protest was quickly becoming a riot. She asked him to join her and try and control the crowd, calm them down and whatnot.' 'Izuna glanced at his phone and smirked as he jumped out of bed and met his brother training downstairs with their father nowhere to be seen.' Andrew: Hey bro! What's the rush? Izuna: *it's just a protest...I guess it couldn't hurt* I'm on a mission now, and you can tag along. We going to calm a protest down 'Andrews eye widened as he grinned' Andrew: I'D LOVE TO COME ALONG! And with you no less! 'Andrew went over to suit up, even though it was just a protest, he wanted to get in gear where he wears a long-sleeved crimson coat and full-length dark trousers. Over the coat he wears a black vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and two buckled belts.' Oh yeah! Sand demon's rolling out! 'Izuna smirked and suited up to yesterday's outfit as he and his brother left to aid in suppressing the protest. They met up with Eliana, as she followed the protesters moving through the streets, shouting phrases that seemed rather anti-Absconder.' Eliana: 'Her voice changer was off, she didn't mind over the crowd' Hey, I don't know what got them so riled up, but they seem to be getting angrier. Someone's definitely bribed the cops because they haven't showed up at all yet. Izuna: Most likely. Andrew: An illusion maybe? Maybe it's just a distraction. Izuna: true...that could be it. 'As the protests got louder and louder, it got even more irritating. Andrew covered his ears along with the girl and Izuna....Andrew knew what it was, a type of sonic weapon was amplifying their voices to stun them. Andrew saw someone holding what seems to be a sonic amplifier and extended his hand as Iron sand shot out at the man.' Andrew: CUT. IT. OUT!!!!!!!!!!!! 'The Iron Sand grabbed the amplifier and Andrew squeezed his fist and destroyed the device bringing it back to normal when everyone suddenly stopped, having recognised Volatile. They brought out hidden weapons and devices, modified ones.' Izuna: Oh boy.... Andrew: Sorry Izuna: It's not your fault little one. But now, we gotta defend ourselves Andrew: Leave it to me. 'Andrew squeezed his hand and Iron sand encased them as the blasts bounced off.' Eliana: These are NOT ordinary protestors! Who supplied these damn civilians with this crap?! 'She punched a hole through the iron sand barrier to fit her arm through. She then proceeded to fire several blasts of Ruby energy that burned some protestors, causing some to flee, but others to get only more angry.' Don't kill them, guys, we'll only prove their demonising claims... Andrew: I'll be more suited for this...hold on! 'The Barrier fell and outstretched as tendrils of Iron sand to grab the weapons out of their hands. However, a blast hit all of the Tendrils making them fall back as regular sand. ''' That's new.... Izuna: If I had to guess...these weapons render powers useless. We'll have to combat them at close range with traditional weapons. Izuna took out his Fan and manifested his Scythe, while Andrew used his Iron sand to form a type of long pike. Izuna and his young brother jumped down and engaged in combat. Several blasts were fired but Izuna used his Fan to absorb the attacks and the fan glowed silver as he hit the ground causing it to shake. However it was clear that Andrew was the one they were focusing on, as he could rapidly put up shields on Iron Sand. They began to focus fire and Andrew shouted out for help. Andrew: Brother! Help!!! I can't keep up! The shields were taken down as soon as he put them up, when he got shot from the back, side, up front and on the leg. The blasts weren't lethal...they were only meant to stun and nullify powers In a last ditch effort, Andrew let out a blood curdling roar as he speared the gun away from one of the protestors, used iron sand to crush the others near him. And knocked out the another 3 near him with balls made out of that stuff when someone hit him from the back making his scream as he fell to the floor. This time...the protesters' luck ran out, Izuna turned and saw Andrew fall, thinking he was seriously hurt he clenched the scythe tightly and ran towards them. He sliced through the weapons and roughly knocked out and even cut some of the protesters. Using blasts of Shadow to stun and knock out. He used their shadows as a teleportation point to sneak up behind them to knock people out. Although some attempts were foiled due to the weapons when finally the remaining ones surrender Cop 1: Heroes....gotta say it's been a while. Cop 2: Probably those Absconders. Cop 3: Regardless... they helped stop them and holy curd! Guys, take a look at these weapons. Cop 4: They should not be in civilian hands! Men! Take them in for questioning. As for you guys, well... thanks, looks like you aren't as bad as everyone says you are. Cop 1: Keep up the good work my dude! Eliana: That was good, riot averted. Before this turns sour, we should leave. You did good. Izuna: We should get going to that base of yours now! Sand demon may be badly hurt! Izuna picks up his younger brother in his arms and keeps a straight face on the outside, but on the inside he was weeping....if he never made it....he'd have nothing to fight for With that said, Izuna followed Eliana back to the Vanishing Point to get him some much needed medical assistance. When they entered the Vanishing Point, they found Haruto transformed. Half his suit was black and cyan while the other half was rosewood and cyan. On his left shoulder was a knightly shoulder cape bearing a coat of arms of some sort. His helmet was now adorned with a crown and he was holding his hand out to a small group of demon grunts dressed in armor. Haruto: Hm... He looked over Eli and Izuna. Oh. We have a new member? Haruto waved his hand and dismissed the demons before removing the batteries from his belt and returning to his civilian form. Welcome to the Vanishing Point. I'm Haruto Higashikata, founding Absconder known as Override and formerly known as Anomaly or Reigai. Did you need anything? Izuna: My brother, Sand demon is hurt. Please help him'' Izuna takes his younger brother from Eliana and sets him down on a bed nearby. ''Besides that, I don't require any assistance...we were attacked with weapons that temporarily nullify powers. I am not sure how that works.... Izuna pulls back his hood and allows for his face to be shows as his robes sway to the side, revealing his gear. Haruto found his equipment to be mediocre and totally based off an old anime he watched when he was 4 years old and then abandoned because he lost interest. Izuna pulls out a chair and starts talking to Eliana about some stuff. While Izuna talked to Eli, Haruto carried Sand Demon to the infirmary and held out his hand at him, using his Restore ability to heal him before letting him rest and returning to the workshop and typing on the computer. Haruto: Note, Demon-King form can summon a small group of demon knights to fight with me... and it has the weird side effect of making me act edgier normal than usual... Andrew groaned as started to wake up, he groaned and tried to sit up but felt a pair of hands grab his shoulder gently and a familiar voice Izuna: Rest....my brother, you were hurt. You need time to recover. Andrew: Izuna...oh man what was that? Izuna sighed before replying Izuna: Honestly, I have no idea. They nullify powers....which was why I was so weak Andrew: Weak? No! Brother you're...Andrew tried to sit up to look him in the eye but he felt a sharp pain in his side as he clutched it and groaned as he lay back down. ''You're not weak....you saved me! You shouldn't be sorry for any of this...''Izuna smiled at his brother's positive attitude and replied Izuna: Thank you...for believing in me. You should get some rest now, I know you are tired Haruto: So... what are your names? Haruto asked them as he continued to type up notes on his Demon-King Form. Izuna: On the street, it's Shadow Reaper...elsewhere, my name's Izuna Wilson Andrew: My brother probably told you my code-name. My name's Andrew Wilson, and we aren't the only Superhumans out there'' if Haruto and Eliana were drinking something...this is probably the point where they'd spit it all out'' Haruto: Yeah, no kidding. Haruto turned around, holding a cup of tea that wasn't there prior. The Absconders is full of Superhumans, and superpowers are a very common occurrence these days. He took a sip of his tea. Izuna: Yeah...well how many besides the members of the Absconders are using their powers for good? How many are willing to surface due to the media's portrayal of Super humans nowadays? I mean, I existed when they were tarnishing your rep and I was in hiding in fear of my little brother being targeted. If you ever need backup, I know a few guys that would risk the bad press. My Girlfriend Lara Davis has powers over Ice, Lava and Vapour. Andrew: Mmh, my pals Tobi Jackson and George Brown could help too. Explosives and speed.'' Haruto took another sip of his tea as he thought about all the necessary resources they'd need to pour into making these kids good enough to fight city-destroying threats.'' Haruto: You can talk to Dom about signing up with us. I'm not the person who handles new team members. Haruto turned around and continued working on his upgrade Battery, or rather... battery pack. The file's name labelled the item as the "Solunar Upgrade" and showed off a pair of batteries welded together with a switch and deploying caps. Izuna nodded as he and Eliana resumed their convo before she took her phone out and dialed Dom. All the while, Andrew was just resting and drifted off into sleep '' Andrew: *Heroes huh? Well....don't mind if i do* Meanwhile with Dominic ''He was in his room, lying on his back as usual, he was dreaming. He was in his house, cleaner, brighter, and grander than ever, he was celebrating his 26th birthday in his dream, everyone was there, the Absconders, the Dark Absconders, Richard, Viviane, Chernabog, Wicked, the Symbiote, Vanquish, and even the Past Hosts of the Vanquish. Trey: To Dominic! The last of us to join the original Absconders quartet! Happy birthday man. He raised his glass, smiling. Everyone: To Dominic, instigator for world peace! He smiled when hearing this, feeling his chest, he was fine, in fact happy. Dominic: Guys, thank you for all being here, as in I'm a hero, a prodigy, a lover, He looked at Eliana slyly ''But really, I'm glad to be alive, glad for all the connections I've made. ''He looked towards Richard, who had an arm around Viviane '''''Richard, glad you and Viv finally hit it off... Richard: Oh stop it ''Burnie... '''Richard jokingly called him that, making Viv nudge Richard in response, making Dom roll his eyes at him. He looked toward Thad and Chloe. Dominic: And Thad, despite "differences", I'm glad you're here, Thad just ignored it as usual. ''and Chloe, I hope that new apartment's doing good. Chlos: Thanks Dominic, believe me, it is... ''Dom smiled when he heard this, but he heard something outside, a car stopping. Dominic: Oh they're here! Dominic rushed to the front door, and opened it, it was his parents, he saw his mother and father again, both happy and healthy, opening his arms out for a hug, to which it was a familial embrace ''Mom, dad, I'm glad you could both make it. ''They stopped. Dino: Wouldn't miss it for the world, son. Francesca: Besides, me and your father are taking a break from our jobs, and we're staying here for a bit, Dominic: Oh great! Soon they went into the house, celebrating, bonding, soon everyone left except for Eliana, both him and her were up in his room, he had his arms around her waist, backhugging her, listening to some soothing music, his hand was on her belly. Dominic: Ellie, this is nice, just us three, up here... Eliana: Hehe, speaking of us three, have you thought of any names yet? She smiled. Dominic: Well, there's Adonis, Francine, and Elizabeth. Only ones I could think off the top of my head... Eliana: Hmph, I do like that last one... Dominic: Yeah, I'll have to take care of two Ellies. He chuckled, closing his eyes, but when he opened them, he was up, back in the real world, no dream. He got his hand to his chest, it was there, a slow death, he sat up on his bed, hands on his face '''Why? '''He got up to look at himself in the mirror, sighing. Haruto approached Dom's room and knocked on the door wanting to talk to him. Haruto: Dom, you there? Wanna talk to you about something. Dominic: I'll be out in a minute. He sighed, fixing himself up, exiting, the look of disappointment still there ''What's the situation? Haruto: Eli found two new potential recruits. One calls himself "Shadow Reaper," his brother's named "Sand Demon." I did a quick scan on them, and Reaper reeks of Dark-force energy. It's possible he may have been exposed to it, thus resulting in his powers. Demon has some kind of genetic empowerment, allows him to manipulate iron-sand or something. They want to join us, so I wanted to talk with you about them. Dominic: I know, how did they do on their test? Haruto: Eli administered it. From her report, they passed. Shadow Reaper performed good enough. Sand Demon was a little sub-par, but Reaper requested Demon get more training anyways, so that's that. I'm not sure about letting them in, but I guess we'll take whatever we can get at this point, huh? Dominic: The Reaper shows potential, what about his brother, age, and how sloppy? Haruto: Demon is younger than all of us. At most, I'd place him at around 16 or 17. Kid's iron sand didn't work well against the protesters' equipment, he got knocked down almost right away. But, he did make up for that almost right away, disarmed the protesters and Reaper took care of the rest. We'll have to invest most of our resources into training Demon so he's good to go. Dominic: I'll have Antonia, train him. If any situation rises up early, do not include this "Demon". Haruto: You got it. That'll be all for now. See ya around. ''With that, Haruto walked away and returned to the workshop. Back at the Vanishing Point It had been a while since Haruto had left to Dominic's place, Izuna and Andrew were just talking about things relating to their friends. Izuna: You brought up Tobi and George....how'd THEY get powers? I mean, I know about Lara and her Ice but Tobi and George? Andrew: Yeah....Tobi is an odd case, see it's sorta like mine and Lara's case. It's genetic, he can fuse his energy into any object he touches and sorta wills them to explode. However, since he's an art geek he only ever does it to Clay. And George is a complete mystery....the dude has Super-Speed and Teleportation. Izuna: That's a bit odd isn't it? Super-speed AND Teleportation? Andrew: Meh, like I said he's a mystery. However, his teleportation only works if he's placed a mark on something or someone kinda like a homing device. Izuna: Makes sense. The two then hear footsteps down the hall and turn their head to find Haruto returning, and he looks like he's got some news to share Haruto: Alright. Andrew, we're gonna be assigning Antonia as your tutor so you can better handle yourself. Izuna, you're good to go for the most part, so we'll start deploying you on some minor assignments as needed. We'll start typing your files and whatnot on the system database when we've got the time, and we'll also add your biometrics to the system so the base doesn't identify you as a threat. Welcome to the Absconders, you two. Izuna: Thank you for accepting us, and granting my request. Andrew: I'd be happy too, as a matter of fact I can start as soon as possible. Andrew manages to stand up and smiles at Haruto, before asking him What about our friends? Have you given it any thought, it's fine if you haven't I mean... I just wanted to know. Haruto: We'd have to test your friends before we add them to the team. We'll consider it, but don't go blabbing about this stuff on social media or you will be kicked off the team. Haruto quickly checks his phone to see if he received any messages. Akeno had texted him something. In any case, you guys can just hang out here for now while we get you into the system. If you need anything, I'll be in the workshop downstairs. Haruto then walked off and returned to the workshop, checking the message Akeno had sent. He nearly dropped the phone and felt blood trickle from his nose ever so slightly as he saw her in some... very provocative wear. He sat down at the computer with a bundle of tissues in hand and one tissue stuffed in his nose. *Goddammit, Akeno...* Izuna: Alrighty then bro, I think I see someone else down the hall, it may be Antonia so why do you go check it out? I'll just text Lara and Dad. Andrew nodded and went running down the hallway to see if it was his new mentor. Izuna pulled out his phone and scrolled through his Texts and found Lara and as luck would have it, she was online. ''' Izuna: ''Hey Babe Lara: Heeeeeeyy!! Where are you? Izuna: Mmh....somewhere I can't tell you. It's for a good reason, but given time I'm sure you can come as well...How's your training going? Lara: So far so good, FYI your dad's here. He's staying here a while. Turns out our parents were in the same S.H.I.E.L.D squad, can you believe that?! Izuna: I wouldn't be surprised '' Lara: ''So where's this place you're at? Izuna: Tell you what, one of these days if I ever get into some trouble. I'll call, you come in with your ice powers and I'll bring you to this place k baby girl? Lara: Kk, see ya! Mom's calling, lunch is ready. Love you! Izuna: ''Love you too babe, see you soon. '''Izuna puts his phone back his pocket and goes off to find Eliana, she may have a mission or something to keep him occupied....or..........maybe he could spar with her a little. Loosen up a bit, yeah that was a better option so with that said he went off to find her Meanwhile with the Dark Absconders Antonia was sparring with Virus, both shape-shifting entities still having the grudge, Antonia more so. She eventually beat Virus, again, as she was on the ground, disassembled, slowly she was pulling herself back together. Virus: Fine! You win! Antonia: For the past six times, yeah... Virus: Don't think it erases what I did to you. Both glared at each other, Antonia rolling her eyes at her, she went to go sit on a crate. Thad: Get up. He said walking past, causing Antonia to stand up We can't rest. We still haven't gotten to Gardener, we've burned a lot of his resources, but he can easily buy more. We just need to get him now, find a way to eliminate the big boss now that we've scared him a bit. He's probably getting cocky now that he thinks he's killed Dominic. Antonia: How about the other companies he's got in hand, because really, Carbonadium may not be as tough as Adamantium, but they make for damn fine bullets. We need to remove the suppliers he's got, still surprised Carbonadium effects Jason... Thad: We've already stolen a lot of their guns, his mercenaries are overmanned and undersupplied. This is the perfect chance to attack, we'll just have to find a way to deal with that carbonadium first, but quickly. Antonia: She looked like she was musing over something ''Thad, do you know a place with a lot of lead? Thad: No... Of course not. Why...? Antonia: If there's anything about Chemistry I do know, it's that Carbonadium inflicts unhealable damage due to the radiation it produces, so I was thinking I could serve as a distraction to whoever is using Carbonadium bullets. Plan was I melt down the lead, make Glory gather some of it, and use it as armor against it... Thad: Whatever, I just hope that gets us past his defences... The Next Day, Afternoon ''Haruto had just dropped off Akeno and Katie at their houses, and he was now cruising around in his car... before a monster attacked the city. Haruto: That was f--king quick... Haruto pulled over and transformed into his Demon-King form while simultaneously dismissing his car. Binary Driver: Mix!! Arcana no Maou! Demon King! '''Haruto waved his hands and summoned the demon knights, sending them to fight off the monster a bit while Haruto himself directed people to evacuate calmly, exerting the influence of a benevolent king on them as the people... actually calmly evacuated for once.' Haruto: It's okay, everyone! Just proceed away from the area in a calm and orderly fashion! Someone also call the fire department to help with collateral damage! I'll take care of the rest! 'Someone in the crowd called the fire department as Haruto instructed before Haruto ran in to help his demon knights. Summoning a pair of cyan swords made of energy, Haruto charged at the monster, throwing one of his swords before quickly summoning 11 more. Grabbing onto one of these swords, Haruto sent the other 10 at the monster before jumping up and stabbing it with his two swords in hand.' Who created you?!? Monster: None of your concern, Override!! 'The monster had boxing glove-like hands and a design akin to that of a martial artist. It punched Haruto away before roaring. The demon knights regenerated and attacked it again, aiming to pin it in place for Haruto to deal the final blow.' You cannot contain me this easily..! Haruto: I know... BD: ''Ready? Demon King... Binary Finish!! '''Haruto empowered his knights with Arcana Essence, causing the monster to weaken and lose some of its muscle mass.' Haruto: So you're an agent of Exiled... 'Haruto summoned a larger sword made of energy made of the essences of his two batteries before dashing forward and impaling the monster, putting an empty battery in the sword and absorbing the monster's essence into it as the monster turned into an evil clone of Haruto.' And you're another clone, great... Another Haruto: Exiled... is coming closer to full assimilation... You'd better be ready... 'With that, the other Haruto dissipated into dust as the real Haruto took the extracted essence and looked at it.' What Best Match do I have now...? 'The demon knights saluted to Haruto, who saluted back before the knights disappeared into ashes. After heading to the VP on his bike, he headed straight for the workshop to purify the battery and receiving... a Fighter battery.' Haruto: Hm... 'Haruto then ran the battery through the Best Match system, which paired it with Angel.' Angel Fighter, huh? Fun... 'He then decided to program the system to display the form's appearance as a wire-frame figure.' Hm? Punching glove on one arm? Interesting... Later that day 'It was night, Dom was at the Vanishing Point, as usual, he decided go to the computer room, that was when he saw Eliana and...Imperious, if only it was easy for the truth to come out, any of it, he decided to approach them.' Dominic: Eli, ''Imperious', what're you two up to? Eliana: Hey, we're making a plan for our final attack on Gardener. It's about time he goes down. Imperious: He won't go down easy, but with a well constructed plan we're guaranteed to defeat him and his forces. Dominic: What do you got so far in the form of a plan? Eliana: We'll we're currently using the computer to track him, and when we do we'll attack him on his way back to Gardener Tower in Sacramento. Imperious will attack the tower stealthily so Richard won't know it's being attacked, while I ambush him on his way there. He'll attempt to run off back to his tower, but that's when he'll be cornered by Imperious and his men. '''''Dominic looked like he was musing it over. Dominic: There's some things you're forgetting, his backup, the Carbonadium, and whatever other resources he has. He most likely still has enough to deal with something like that, as in your plan can work, I just don't want you to end up coming back missing something, permanently. The image in his head popped which he brushed off I'll find a way to deal with the dents in that plan, overall your plan's pretty much fool proof, maybe I should send Viv along with you for support. Imperious: I hope you don't plan to get your hands dirty. Forgive me, but you're not exactly ''capable right now. Eliana: Well, that's true. I appreciate your help with the plan, but currently you're powerless. And I don't want to drag any more Absconders into this mess I created. Dominic: ''He sighed I understand, anything else in the plan? Eliana: Nope, but we have a plan B and C in the case of things going south. We heard about the assassination of Richard's best friend on the news before, so I guess we're not the only enemies he's made. I don't expect him to take seeing me lightly, so the plan is pretty flexible in case he pulls something unexpected. I'll run you through the details. She gets out additional notes and finishes explaining her backup plans to Dominic. September 5th, 2026 Haruto was just randomly riding around on his bike before someone pulled up on a black cruiser. He turned to look at the other rider before they tried to ram Haruto off the road. Hitting his brakes, Haruto pulled over to the side just in time, putting his Driver on and holding out the Angel and Fighter batteries. Haruto: Let's experiment a little, shall we? Boku no Nijuushin? The cruiser pulled over as well before putting on its own Binary Driver and putting a battery into the adapter. Haruto shook up the batteries before twisting the caps and loading them into the Driver. BD: Angel! Fighter! Best Match! Haruto: Henshin. BD: Mix! Tenshi no Karate! Angel Fighter! '''The suit halves appeared and combined over him as the copy transformed into a corrupted knight-like version of his suit.' Haruto: Alright, f---er, I'm taking your essence and getting my Level up to the amount needed for this upgrade... 'They charged at each other, Haruto punching his doppelganger with the gauntlet on his left arm. The glove augmented his strike and collided with his enemy's armor, cracking it slightly as angel wings appeared and launched it backwards. Haruto dashed forward, using angel wings to fly after the clone before summoning an angel's hand to grab the flying clone by the belt, bringing it in close and punching the belt off of the copy and using the finisher to dispose of the body while preserving the belt in his hands.' Haruto: Yeah, I'm done with this s-it. I'm taking the belt, adapter, and battery, but your body can disappear. Stupid clones... 'Haruto took the belt and returned to the VP to purify the equipment.''' That was anticlimactic, but whatever. I just want this to be over with. I'm so tired right now... ---- Next: The Absconders: Issue 24 Category:Absconders